Hora de bañarse
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Era un tranquilo momento para que Miu pudiera bañarse de noche sin ningún inconveniente, cuando llega una Renka que estaba curiosa por saber qué tal iba con Kenichi. Ante la pobre respuesta que Miu da, a Renka no le queda otra alternativa que darle unas cuantas lecciones para finalmente avanzar en su relación. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


Después de mucho tiempo, y gracias a una inspiración tremenda que llegó a mí con la fuerza de un rayo, les dejo este OS que espero les encante leerlo tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo.

 **Hora de bañarse**

Era bastante tarde, y la cena había resultado bastante agradable. La verdad es que a Miu le parecía que su día había cerrado con broche de oro. Todo le había ido de forma espectacular, y ahora podía disfrutar de un delicioso baño en las profundidades del jardín trasero que la relajaría antes de irse a dormir.

Era ya tarde, eso no se podía dudar, el cielo nocturno así lo hacía ver, y lo más probable es que ya todos se hayan ido a dormir, pero eso en ese momento no podía preocupar menos a la rubia. Ya se había lavado de manera adecuada, por lo que estaba más que lista para meterse en el agua y disfrutar de aquel calorcito durante unos cuantos minutos, cuando escucha a alguien acercarse por entre los arbustos.

─ ¿Se puede?

Era Renka, la hija del pervertido maestro de kenpo chino, el ilustre Ma Kensei, y se notaba que estaba lista también para bañarse. Para Miu era algo extraño que la invitada no se haya ido a dormir todavía, pero igual no niega a Renka la posibilidad de bañarse también. Hablar con alguien en esa ocasión podría ser bastante divertido, eso era innegable al parecer de la rubia, y en un par de minutos ambas se entretenían hablando mientras se bañaban juntas.

─ ¿Ha habido algún avance con Kenichi-san? Hace un buen rato que no tengo noticias al respecto.

Miu se sobresalta, pensando en que se había estancado en su relación con Kenichi. Pocos meses antes había hablado con Renka acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el chico. Renka, que ya había decidido dejar de intentar seducirlo (pero no dejaría de divertirse si veía la oportunidad), había apoyado a Miu tanto como le fue posible para que Miu y Kenichi pudieran avanzar en su relación, por lo que para Renka fue una decepción el que Miu guardara silencio ante su pregunta.

─ No van bien, ¿cierto?

─ No es eso, Renka-san ─ responde Miu ─. Kenichi-san y yo conseguimos hacernos novios, hemos salido unas cuantas veces y todo eso, pero no hemos hecho mucho más. Apenas nos hemos besado un par de veces, y la verdad es que a ambos nos ha dado mucha pena intentar algo más que eso.

─ Eso no está bien. En algún momento tienen que dar un paso nuevo en su relación ─ Renka se acerca al estanque y juega con el agua usando su mano ─. Miu, la verdad es que me estás decepcionando ¿Por qué no tratas de quitarte los tabúes que tienes y te atreves a hacer algo más atrevido? No sé, dile algo provocativo, envíale un mensaje sugerente, usa ropa más pequeña y apretada cuando estén los dos solos... En fin, debes crear un ambiente más apasionado, que eso ayuda a consolidar a la pareja.

─ ¿Tú lo crees? ─ Miu se apoya en la orilla del estanque y alza una ceja ─ ¿Y de dónde sacaste esas cosas? No me digas que has visto las revistas pervertidas de tu padre, que de ser así mejor paso.

─ Claro que no lo saqué de sus revistas ─ dice Renka entre risas ─. No, lo que hice es que me he informado mucho, y mi tío también me aconsejó cuando le puse el hipotético caso de ser yo quien estaba en una relación con Kenichi. Y mi tío me propuso algo bastante interesante que en un principio no le creí, pero luego me convenció de intentarlo, a pesar de ser algo muy poco probable de hacer cuando te guías por tradiciones y convencionalismos.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué fue lo que te recomendó tu tío? ─ Miu casi se levanta por la emoción.

Renka sonríe levemente y se levanta lentamente. Miu sentía un gran suspenso por querer saber el método que le iba a proponer su amiga, pero lo que ve es a Renka meterse en el agua y poniéndose sobre la rubia, la cual se extraña al no comprender por qué estaba haciendo aquello.

─ ¿R-Renka-san?

─ Mi tío me dijo que a veces tienes que aprender para darle mayor avance a tu relación, y muchas veces para aprender tienes que experimentar por ti misma.

─ ¿Q-qué quieres decir? ─ Miu empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

─ Ya te dije que debes dar otro paso con Kenichi, pero si no sabes qué hacer o cómo hacerlo, entonces tendré que enseñarte de primera mano, puesto que eres demasiado cabeza dura para entender sólo con palabras, ¿o prefieres que esta muestra se la haga a Kenichi? ¡Oh, ya sé, algo todavía mejor! Podría ser que convenza a Kenichi de que haga un trío conmigo y con aquella chica que creo se llama Izumi y que estudia con él. Tú dirás.

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ Miu se levanta de golpe, haciendo que Renka cayera sentada dentro del agua ─ Eehh... Lo siento, Renka-san. N-no fue mi intención... Perdona...

─ Claro que no. Solo estabas defendiendo lo que es tuyo, pero por esa misma razón es que estoy aquí ─ Renka se reincorpora para mirar fijamente a Miu al momento de hablarle ─. Miu, te he dicho repetidas veces que he dejado de seducir a Kenichi en favor tuyo, pero para que consigas verdaderamente algo con él es necesario que tengas idea de cómo hacerlo. Recuerda que así es como garantizarás un futuro a su lado.

─ Ya lo sé. Comprendo que me lo hayas dicho muchísimas veces, pero... ─ Miu estaba bastante nerviosa, sacando a Renka de sus casillas.

─ ¡Pero nada! ¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo? ─ Renka sentía una vena en su sien ─ No sé ni para qué te digo esto. Es obvio que no estás comprendiendo, entonces mejor vamos al grano.

─ ¿Ehhh? E-espera, Renka-sa...

Pero la china hace oídos sordos a los ruegos de Miu y le cae encima para empezar tomando sus pechos con ambas manos, y también toma la oportunidad para lamerle el cuello a Miu. La rubia no tenía idea de que Renka supiese hacer esa clase de cosas, y no entendía de dónde lo había aprendido, pero ahora que había sido atrapada, poca oportunidad veía para escaparse de los manoseos que se veían venir.

─ Sé que no es una referencia del todo buena que hagas esto con otra chica, pero supongo que tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo, Miu ─ dice Renka al momento de hacer una pequeña pausa ─. En un principio pensé que era una pésima idea y que no tenía sentido hacerlo, pero ahora me alegro de hacer traído cierta cosita...

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Renka-san?

La chica sonríe de manera traviesa y se aleja de Miu un momento y sale del estanque para buscar algo en una pequeña maleta que había traído consigo. Miu estaba confundida. No sabía qué había allí que a Renka le podría interesar traer, cuando ve que Renka ajustaba unas correas en su cadera, y al verla voltear ve un dildo que la hace palidecer. Era bastante grueso y su punta era grande y redonda. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver lo que tiene Kenichi en la entrepierna, y ahora veía a su amiga llevar esa cosa tan grande.

─ ¿Te gusta? Fue bastante difícil para mí encontrarlo, especialmente porque nadie me habría permitido comprarlo por ser menor de edad ─ Renka agita un poco el falso falo ante la atónita mirada de Miu ─. Necesité ayuda de uno de los empleados de mi tío, y estoy segura que me regañarán en cuanto me descubran, pero creo que esta lección que tendré que darte bien lo valdrá.

Miu seguía sin procesar del todo lo que Renka le estaba explicando ¿Realmente le iba a enseñar a avanzar en su relación con Kenichi haciendo eso? Era para verlo y no creerlo, pero era cierto, y Renka vuelve a meterse en el agua. Miu, asustada, se sumerge hasta los hombros y usaba ambos brazos para cubrirse el busto.

─ N-no hagas eso, Renka-san. No hace ninguna falta...

─ Yo creo que sí la hace ─ corta Renka divertida ─. Tranquila, que tu primera vez verdadera seguirá siendo para Kenichi, pero para lo demás sí valdrá este pequeño juguete ─ Renka le tiende su mano a Miu ─. Vamos, que si aceptas podrías aprender algunas cosas para cuando llegue el momento en que finalmente te decidas a avanzar con Kenichi. No tiene nada de malo que practiquemos un rato.

─ ¿Estás segura? ─ Miu estaba dudando bastante ─ ¿No pasará nada?

─ Prometido, Miu ─ Renka se mostraba todo lo amistosa que podía para ganarse la confianza de la rubia ─. Sólo es práctica, y no debería afectar nuestra amistad ni tu relación con Kenichi. Ven conmigo, y te enseñaré a moverte como una campeona cuando estés en la cama con Kenichi.

Miu seguía bastante dudosa sobre si eso sea lo mejor o si fuera a funcionar, pero al final toma la mano de Renka, aceptando tímidamente su ofrecimiento. La china sonríe complacida, puesto que ahora podrían empezar.

─ Me alegra que confíes, Miu. En ese caso, deberías empezar chupándome el pene. Hazlo con ritmo y sin usar los dientes, que eso no sería una grata experiencia para Kenichi.

─ ¿A-así? ─ Miu se mete en la boca el pene falso de Renka en la boca y empieza a moverse adelante y atrás, y Renka la tomaba por la cabeza para guiar el modo en que tenía que mover.

─ Así es, amiga. Así es como se da una mamada. Empezaste bien ─ responde contenta ─. A veces debes sacarlo de tu boca y limitarte a lamerlo por los lados. Desde luego que los momentos y lapsos los debes decidir tú, pero al hacer eso impides que el sexo oral que le hagas a Kenichi caiga en monotonía. Inténtalo y verás.

Miu sigue el consejo de Renka y se pone a lamer el dildo por los laterales, e incluso, sin darse cuenta al principio, lleva sus lamidas hasta la piel adyacente de Renka, haciendo que ésta soltara un gemido, y Miu reacciona separándose.

─ L-lo siento. N-no fue mi intención...

─ No te preocupes. Es que no esperaba que llevaras tu lengua hasta allí ─ responde Renka ─. En cualquier caso te digo que no lo hiciste mal. También es bastante válido lamerle las pelotas a Kenichi en un determinado momento. Le excitaría bastante si lo haces.

Miu de verdad estaba nerviosa y avergonzada. Definitivamente no estaba segura de querer saber cómo le hizo Renka para informarse, pero mejor no pensó en ello volvió a lamer el dildo de Renka. Su acción duró un rato que no fue muy prolongado, porque Renka terminó por detenerla cuando decidió que era suficiente, y luego le señala a Miu que se sentara en la orilla del estanque para así tomar su turno de lamerla. Miu estaba bastante roja, pero confió en que Renka no se excedería. A fuerza de lamidas Renka hizo que Miu empezara a retorcerse de placer. Era algo completamente nuevo para Miu, por lo que su reacción era un poco exagerada, pero no era nada que Renka no se hubiera esperado.

─ ¿Te gusta? Imagínate que es Kenichi quien lo está haciendo, y verás que lo disfrutas todavía más.

Y a juzgar por lo siguiente, Renka pudo ver que Miu hace lo que le dice, y al cabo de un minuto Renka se acuesta en el suelo y le hace señas a Miu para que empezaran a hacerlo en posición 69. Miu, sensible y con el juicio nublado, no pone peros y lo hace así, lamiendo el pene plástico de Renka mientras ésta vuelve a lamer e introducir su lengua. Ambas mujeres agradecían que era tarde y que todos los demás se habían ido a dormir, pues hubiera sido algo muy difícil de explicar si alguien las encontraba de esa manera. Pero volviendo al tema, ambas estaban en posición 69, dando lo mejor de sí para usar sus bocas y lenguas. Renka saca provecho de la situación y se deja llevar por el antojo de agarrar el trasero de Miu y ponerse a jugar con sus nalgas a placer. Era placentero y muy divertido hacerlo, y hasta la animaba a lamer con mayor intensidad.

─ ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que Kenichi te haga esto? ─ unos gemidos de parte de Miu son la respuesta que recibe Renka ─ ¿Lo ves? No hay ninguna razón para inhibirte tanto, especialmente cuando ustedes dos ya tienen meses de estar saliendo juntos. Conviértete en una femme fatale, y verás que Kenichi estará a tus pies.

Miu apenas alcanzaba a escuchar a Renka, pero eso la hizo emocionarse más que antes. Renka tenía muchísima razón, y esa práctica, estaba dispuesta, la aprendería al máximo para luego aplicarlo cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo con Kenichi. Renka por su parte aumenta su ritmo. Lo que pretendía era hacer que Miu se viniera, y para reforzar su acción mete un dedo en el ano de Miu mientras seguía lamiendo y succionando. Era excitante, Renka disfrutaba al grande lo que estaba haciendo, pero conseguía mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros para así no ir más allá de lo debido. Miu debía mantener su primera vez para Kenichi, y Renka no iba a hacer nada para sabotear eso.

Al cabo de un rato ya Miu estaba alcanzando el orgasmo, y Renka siente cómo su lengua era represada por las paredes vaginales de Miu, además que sentía que de así surgía una cantidad importante de fluídos que alcanzan la boca de la china. Había sido un poco inesperado, pero Renka se alegra de ver que Miu podía reaccionar de ese modo al alcanzar el orgasmo. Miu se tumba en el suelo, jadeando pesadamente, y Renka se sienta a su lado, entretenida de verla así.

─ ¿Puedes seguir?

─ Haa... ¿Eh?

─ Esto no se ha terminado todavía ─ Renka frota su falso pene como si se estuviera masturbando ─. Ahora ponte en cuatro patas, que así vamos a darle finiquito a esta pequeña práctica.

─ ¿Qué? ¿No dijiste que no tomarías mi primera vez, Renka-san? ─ dice Miu bastante confundida.

─ No lo haré. Tu virginidad está a salvo ─ responde Renka divertida ─. Pero no dije nada sobre tu otro agujero. Por ahí sí podríamos practicar, que si luego quieres intentarlo con Kenichi, no creo que se vaya a dar cuenta, a menos que tú prefieras decirle la verdad.

Miu nuevamente se pone nerviosa. Casi era pasarse de la raya, pero Renka consigue ponerla en posición para así ir a la siguiente fase. La rubia temía que aquello le fuera a doler, así que se mordía el labio para evitar gritar. Renka era consciente de ello, así que procura ir lento al momento de penetrar el ano de Miu. Iba metódica en su proceder, y así hasta que el pene falso finalmente entra, y Miu larga un fuerte y largo gemido en respuesta.

─ ¿Te dolió, Miu? ─ se interesó en saber, para ver si era sensato seguir o no.

─ N-no... Al menos no tanto como pensé ─ dice Miu conteniendo todavía la respiración, y Renka suspira aliviada.

─ Pues me alegro mucho. Esto ya se estaba poniendo muy divertido, y hubiera sido muy malo tener que detenerme ahora.

─ No digas eso ─ protesta Miu inflando los cachetes.

Renka ríe divertida, y luego empieza a moverse para meter y sacar el dildo en el recto de Miu. Los gemidos no se hacen esperar, y Renka le da unas cuantas nalgadas para impulsarla a que se mueva también, y así lo hace Miu.

─ ¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que esto es genial? ¿Ya tienes ganas de hacer con Kenichi? ¿Lo quieres hacer?

─ ¡Sí! ¡Síii! ¡Esto se siente demasiado genial! ─ responde Miu nublada por el placer ─ Se siente rico. Me encanta, Es completamente irresistible. Quiero más.

─ ¡Exactamente! ¡Así es como se debe hablar cuando lo recibas de Kenichi! ─ Renka estaba contenta al ver el progreso que estaba logrando Miu ─ Vamos, sigue hablando sucio. Manifiesta tu lado marrano, pero demasiado, que la idea es excitar a Kenichi y animarlo a seguir.

Renka se mueve más y más rápido, haciendo que el choque de sus caderas con el trasero de Miu fuera más fuerte y sonoro. Cada vez era mejor aquello que estaba haciendo la china. Ni ella misma se imaginaba lo divertido que podía ser aquello antes de hacerlo. Era una simple idea que había tenido de manera repentina y no tenía ni idea de cómo o dónde aplicarlo, pero ahora que lo hacía, era completamente imposible que se retractara de hacer algo así. Miu gemía y decía algunas cosas sucias, justo como le había dicho Renka. Esa rubia despistada podía ser una alumna estupenda cuando realmente se lo propone. Renka le da unas cuantas nalgadas más para seguirla motivando, y parecía que aquello funcionaba a las mil maravillas.

─ ¿Te gusta? ¿Te encanta que te lo hagan por el culito? ¿Quién quiere que Kenichi le haga esto toda la noche?

─ ¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero, Renka-san! ─ responde Miu entre gemidos, haciendo que aquello pareciese un ruego.

Renka sigue moviéndose a toda velocidad, procurando hacer que Miu se venga con fuerza en cuanto llegue el momento tan esperado. Miu parecía haber perdido el control y ya no había nada que la inhibiese. Renka estaba complacida de verla así, así que la hace levantarse sin dejar de moverse y se dedica a pellizcar sus pezones y lamer su cuello sin recato alguno. Sentir las nalgas de Miu contra su cadera era realmente genial. Renka jamás se podría arrepentir de hacer aquello.

─ Me... me... ¡Me vengo, Renka-san! Me voy a venir...

─ Me gusta oír eso ─ Renka le da otra nalgada a Miu ─. Vamos, debes venirte ante mí. Quiero ver cómo te corres mientras te lo sigo metiendo por detrás.

Miu gime con fuerza, ignorando de momento el lugar en que se encontraba, y Renka la agarra por sus brazos para así coronar el momento culminante en lo que estaban haciendo. El gemido final de Miu hace eco por todo aquel rincón en el bosque que había tras el dojo Ryozanpaku. El clímax había llegado a Miu con gran potencia. Renka la sigue sosteniendo para que ella cayese suavamente al suelo. Como amiga que era, no podía ser tan irresponsable como para dejarla caer pesadamente.

─ ¿Estás bien, Miu?

─ Eso fue... no tengo palabras... ─ es lo que apenas alcanza a decir la rubia.

─ Veo que de verdad te gustó la experiencia ─ Renka sonríe levemente antes de desatar las correas de su juguete sexual ─. Me gustaría ver qué tal lo llevarías cuando hagas esto con Kenichi. Me imagino a ti encima, cabalgando como loca mientras que el penoso de Kenichi no tiene ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Ya tienes todo lo necesario para lucirte en tu primera vez con él, y lo único que hace falta es que te apliques como se debe.

Miu se sienta lentamente y asiente a lo que dice su amiga. Fue una experiencia vergonzosa en principio, pero ahora sabía que no había una razón para temer a nada. Renka tenía razón, y lo mejor para que la relación avance es que ellos, Miu y Kenichi, decidan dar ese paso tan importante. Pero por el momento no sería. Lo que se podía hacer era que ambas volvieran a lavarse y se metieran en el estanque a disfrutar un rato del agua caliente. Ahora mismo lo que Miu necesitaba era relajarse, pero sería al día siguiente que sí le muestre a Kenichi lo que había aprendido de la mano de Renka.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hasta ahora la mayoría de los lemmon que he escrito en el anime de Kenichi han sido de temática MiuxShigure, y ahora lo cambié a MiuxRenka para dar más color ¿Y qué les pareció? Bastante candente, ¿no? Ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, y creo que este OS fue una gran manera de regresar. En cuanto a ustedes, no olviden comentar para así hacerme saber qué les pareció.

Hasta otra


End file.
